


Helix

by Christywalks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - The Last Of Us, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: Nathan已经听不到Sam的脚步声了，他只能听到第二波感染者的咆哮先是来到了他头顶的楼梯口，紧接着沉重杂乱的脚步声再次远去，可是声音仍然顺着老化的墙体和砖缝传了过来。在非人的嘶吼和狂叫中他先听到霰弹枪大口径子弹出膛的轰鸣声，然后是手枪子弹清脆的射击声，最后换成了那把Sam从不离身无比珍爱的马卡洛夫9mm。他知道Sam从不舍得用自己已经存了好多年的弹匣，所以他数着子弹——八——七——六——五——四——三——二——一。一片空寂。只有感染者咆哮的声音。然后Nathan在五年后再次哽咽着从梦中醒来。警告：这是个坑，暂时不会有后续
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年12月的旧坑存档。99%概率不会再继续写下去了（当年的大纲都丢了），但也挺喜欢已经写完的这段，拉过来保存一下

“——Nathan！”

Sam压着嗓子的叫喊从走廊的另一侧传来，但Nathan在他出声之前已经猛地转过身。狭长的走廊里一片昏暗，头顶的白炽灯上早已挤满一层尘土，电线随着剥落的墙皮裸露在外面，于是固定在他背包肩带上的手电筒是这片区域里唯一的光源。还算明亮的光柱随着他的动作轻微摇晃着，光束从他现在站立的位置一直延伸到走廊尽头。满是废墟与尘土的走廊此刻仍然空空荡荡，但从头顶传来的嘈杂声在短短几秒之内已经逼近了这一层。听着那些让人作呕的咆哮声越逼越近，Nathan的右手紧紧扣在腰间的霰弹枪上，身体因为一瞬间袭来的恐惧而僵硬不已。

“Nathan！”原本在他身后几米远的Sam已经冲到了他的身后，一只手重重捏上他的胳膊，将他从瞬间的茫然中带出来，“我们该走了！”

“可是——”

Nathan一句话还没说完Sam已经拽着他朝身后的方向跑去，沉重的靴子在地砖上敲击的声音响的瘆人。Sam仿佛怕他做傻事一样紧紧捏着他的胳膊，一边走一边微微朝Nathan这边侧过身，炙热的呼吸带着怒火喷吐在Nathan的耳朵上：

“你他妈是不要命了还是脑子进水了？！你听见那边传来的声音了吗？全他妈是感染者，光奔跑者就不知道有多少个，谁知道还有没有循声者！你是想去送死吗？”

“可是Sam！”Nathan试图挣脱自己的哥哥，但Sam的手比他们用来剪开门锁的老虎钳还有力，“我们离那批货就差一层楼了，从来没人离它们这么近过——你想想看吧！如果我们能搞到这批货，那么我们不仅能还清债，接下来两年的生活也完全有保障了。”

“你他妈就为了接下来虚无缥缈的两年愿意现在去送死？”Sam又骂了一句，朝Nathan狠狠瞪了一眼，棕色的眼睛被手电筒晃到的一瞬间映出无比凌厉的光。Nathan缩了缩脖子，但想到就在他们脚下躺着的那批箱子，心里还是痒得不得了，隔了片刻忍不住又开口了：

“感染者离我们很近没错，但听声音它们至少离我们还有两层楼的距离，而且我们刚才下楼的时候把逃生通道那边的门挡住了，它们一时半会绝对进不来。我们现在只需要用最快的速度冲下楼，找到那间地下室以及里面的货，然后把门从里面锁上，等着Rafe和他的人进来接应我们就行。”

“你相信Rafe的屁话？”Sam的脸上露出一个刻薄的笑容。

“等等，是你之前非要和他合作的吧？”

Sam哼了一声没再说什么，在Nathan的一再阻拦之下脚步也慢了下来，不过两个人这个时候也到了走廊另一端的楼梯口。他们之前是从另一端下来的，还没来得及搜索完这层楼一半的房间就听到了感染者的声音，因此这一侧的紧急逃生通道还没来得急打开。Sam伸手猛推了一下，大门却纹丝不动，他举起手电筒看到门锁已经完全锈住了，没有电锯或者高温火焰枪一时半会根本打不开，而他们两人身上最高端的工具不过是老虎钳。兄弟俩不约而同骂了一句，然后转过脸看着彼此。Nathan挑起眉毛看向Sam，片刻后终于等到对方不情愿的点头。

两个人不再浪费时间，同时转身朝走廊另一端飞奔。沉重的脚步声似乎引起了楼上感染者的注意，咆哮与嘶吼的声音猛地多了起来。Nathan忍不住皱起眉头看了身旁的Sam一眼，但在看到Sam脸上比自己还难看的表情时忍不住用手肘碰了碰他。

“嘿，开心点嘛，Sam。反正我们无论如何都要从这边经过，虽然楼上是感染者，但楼下就是我们要找的货，百分之五十的几率听起来还是很不错的。”

“是，我们有百分之五十的几率一过去就被感染者咬死，另外百分之五十的几率下楼找到货之后被咬死。”

“说真的，Sam，你的‘乐观情绪’一点都帮不上忙。”

“如果我们屁股后面没有那么大一笔债，头顶上也没有那么大一群感染者的话，我会更乐观的。”Sam又给了Nathan一对白眼，两个人说话之间已经冲到了楼梯口。他们在废弃大楼里搜刮补给这种事干的多了很有经验，都知道在感染者可能出现的地方虽然要给自己留好退路，却也要尽可能挡住感染者的路。这幢大楼原本是军方的物资储备处，所以安全设施非常先进，虽然已经被废弃六七年基本设施全部损毁，但门仍然非常牢固。在Sam和Nathan下到这一层破坏了门锁之后他们不辞辛苦拖了两个装满档案的铁皮柜堵在了门后面，而这点谨慎在现在暂时救了他们的命。当他们两个跑到楼梯间的时候安全门已经被外面蜂拥而至的感染者砸得咚咚作响，门两侧的墙壁扑梭梭地掉着墙皮和灰尘，但铁皮柜仍然坚守着自己的位置，目前还没有感染者突破这层防线。

这种时候兄弟两人已经顾不得想别的，甚至来不及挨个台阶往下走，两三个台阶并做一步朝楼下狂奔。让他们感到无比庆幸却也万分惊慌的是，也许因为多年前撤退突然，这层的安全门全然大敞，甚至连安全门外面那层铁丝网门都没上锁。这固然方便他们进入，可一旦感染者突破上一层的防御冲下楼，它们也同样能够长驱直入。

“操。”Sam骂了一句，举起手电照向大门两侧，“这层看起来和上面都不一样，安全门似乎是电动的，得按在什么地方才能放下来。”

“在这边。”在门另一侧寻找升降按钮的Nathan提前一步找到那个和他右边手肘平齐、上面满是灰尘的按钮。他满怀希望地按了一下，安全门却纹丝不动，而这个时候从楼上传来金属划过地板的尖锐声音。他们两个人对视一眼，都从对方眼里看到了相同的恐惧——铁皮箱已经被感染者撞开了一部分，它们很快就会冲下来，时间已经不多了。

“电线——”这个时候Nathan的大脑虽然一片空白，但在脑海最深处从未消失过的求生欲望剧烈的翻滚了上来，让他的思路突然变得无比清晰，“门内外两侧的电线都还是完好的，只要通上电这个门就能放下来。”

“这里是军方的仓库，他们肯定有备用发电机来应对紧急停电。”Sam的眼睛也亮了起来，立刻从口袋里翻找起什么，“如果Rafe给咱们的地图没有错，那么地图上一定也表明了配电室和发电机的位置——”他直接将地图摊开在脚下，打着手电迫不及待地寻找着，“——就在这里！”手电筒光源的中心落在建筑蓝图角落的一个小格子上。

“我们得有个人去找配电室，另一个人守在这里，以防有感染者过来。”Nathan和Sam对视一眼，“那我就——”

“你去找发电机，小鬼。”Sam朝Nathan伸出一只手，“身上的好家伙都扔过来吧。”

“我本来提议我守在这里，你去找发电机。”Nathan有些不服气，但在他们兄弟两个一起出来的时候他绝大多数时候都会听从Sam的安排，于是他还是卸下身上的霰弹枪和斧子，只留下一把左轮手枪防身。

“就你的枪法？不了，谢谢。”Sam接过Nathan递过来的武器，朝他咧开一个笑容，然后顺手拍了拍他的手臂。“嘿，怕黑的话就喊我一声。”

“你才是呢，要是被感染者吓破胆就喊我一声。”兄弟二人对视一笑，Nathan不再耽误时间，转身朝地图上配电室的方向跑去。这一层的房间大概因为是底层仓库的原因，结构和上一层相差极大，但走廊的总长度并没有变化，而配电室恰好在走廊的另一段，Nathan花了十几秒的时间才跑过去。配电室的门虽然紧闭着但没有上锁，Nathan微微后退一脚就踹开了门。漫天的尘土之下他要找的发电机果然就躺在地上，虽然看起来脏了点但零件完好。这种军用手摇式发电机Nathan虽然没见过但原理都是一样的，他只打量了几眼就搞懂了怎么操作。

屏住呼吸不让这里空气中的灰尘进入喉咙，Nathan在发电机旁边蹲下身，用力转发电机上的摇杆。在他转了大概十多圈后发电机像个病中惊醒的老人一样颤抖着发出响动，而发电机旁边被灰尘掩盖在下面的指示灯面板颤巍巍地亮了起来。Nathan万分激动，一边用最快的速度转动着摇杆一边用脚踩住发电机上的开关，同时用空出来的手尽量擦干净了指示面板。面板上有大约十多个红色小灯泡，每个都对应着这层楼与这个发电机相连的电路，Nathan看到从左边数第五个下面恰好写着“安全门”。现在指示灯还是暗的，但随着他不断转动摇杆，代表安全门的指示灯像风中的蜡烛一样，开始断断续续地亮起来。

有戏！Nathan的笑意刚刚到脸上就凝固住了，因为从Sam位置的方向突然传来子弹出膛的巨响。Nathan心里一急差点没把手腕拉伤，可只要他稍微放慢摇动的速度，安全门下面那盏指示灯就会熄灭。

“Sam！”他完全不在乎自己这声叫喊会不会把感染者朝他这个方向引过来，“有电了，快试一下关门按钮！”

他没听到Sam的声音，回答他的只有越来越密集的射击声。

“操！”他沮丧地骂了一句，继续摇着手柄。他的胳膊和肩膀已经因为短时间的持续高速运作而无比酸痛，但他根本不敢停下来，他怕自己一停下来就——

安全门指示灯在此刻终于稳定地亮了起来，Nathan一把扔下摇杆从地上跳了起来，一边朝外跑一边继续向Sam大喊：“Sam，有电了，你快试试——”

Sam仍然没回答他，但Nathan隔着子弹以及感染者咆哮的声音，听到了一阵让他安心的轰鸣声，那是安全门缓缓降落的声音。他那颗差点从胸口蹦出来的心终于安稳了一点，但他脚步丝毫没有变慢，在向着门口冲刺的时候原本挂在枪套上的左轮手枪已经被他紧紧抓在右手里。

三秒钟后他终于冲到了Sam的位置，他一看到自己哥哥熟悉的身影就立刻长舒了口气。Sam此刻正靠在安全门右侧，左手拿着霰弹枪右手拿着10mm手枪，双眼紧盯着正在缓缓下落的安全门，甚至连Nathan走到他身后也没回头。Nathan能看到门外的楼梯口上感染者七零八落的尸体躺了一地，有的被手枪射穿了脖子，有的被霰弹枪打碎了半个脑袋或者打穿了肚子，离Sam最近的一具尸体只有几步远，血液以及不知名的组织将整个楼梯都染成了令人作呕的暗红色。

“你可算来了。”在Nathan捡起自己的猎枪后Sam终于放松了身体，“这只是第一波，刚才这些动静肯定会把整幢大楼的感染者全部吸引过来。上帝保佑这里没有巨无霸或者更糟糕的存在。”

“没关系，只要等安全门全部放下来，这里就像个小堡垒一样安全，大概只有导弹和坦克才能打开这扇门。我刚才路过没有仔细看，但这里应该就是当时军方撤退后留下来的物资仓库，那批口粮肯定就藏在这层楼的某间屋子里。我们只要给Rafe发个信息，他肯定就会带着他的手下过来清扫感染者。”

“是啊，他那些有厚装甲以及AK-47的手下。”Sam的声音无比苦涩，“然而他却派了两个和他们比起来几乎手无寸铁的人进来踩陷阱。”

“嘿，Sam别忘了我们欠他，一大笔。”

“是，我知道，只不过这种还债方式糟透了。该死的，我从最开始就该看清楚Rafe是个怎样的货色，我真是瞎了眼。”

“好了，好了。”Nathan拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“我们不是早就说好这不是你的错嘛？而且现在说这些也没什么用了。”

Sam回过头张开嘴，似乎还想说什么，他的声音却被一声听起来非常不妙的巨响打断了。Nathan在一时间没搞明白究竟是什么这么响，几乎要把他的耳膜震碎，半秒后他才目瞪口呆地意识到巨响是安全门发出来的。他们用来保命的安全门不知为何竟然还在离地三十多厘米的距离卡在了半空中。

他的第一反应就是断电了，但他很快看到安全门内侧的升降按钮还亮着——那只能说明一个问题，安全门的升降轴承或者铰链因为年久失修出了故障，这扇门无论如何都没法完全放下来了。

而有人似乎嫌他们目前的处境还不算糟糕，因为短短几秒后楼上又一次传来了感染者的咆哮声，而这次听起来比上次的数量还要多。

“Sam——”事到如今，在今天经历过这么多事情之后，Nathan终于开始手脚忙乱了。他不由自主看向Sam，却看到Sam正微微闭着眼睛，脸上一片严肃的表情。他还没来得及问Sam究竟怎么了，Sam突然睁开双眼朝他看过来，然后Nathan发现自己突然被Sam抱住了。

Sam的怀抱并不好闻，汗味、火药味以及浓重的血腥味在瞬间冲入Nathan的鼻子，但Nathan想都没想直接回抱过去，因为自从他进入二十岁之后Sam的拥抱就越来越少，简直比能吃到新鲜的水果蔬菜还要珍稀。他们兄弟之间不随便表达感情——Nathan以为这已经是他们之间无言的准则了——但现在Sam这是——

下一秒，Nathan被Sam一把推到他们身后一米远的走廊墙壁上。Nathan的后脑勺被狠狠磕了一下，还没明白过来这是怎么一回事，Sam突然抬手按在升降按钮上，在安全门轰鸣着又抬起了将近十厘米的时候高挑的身影一矮，整个人在地板上打了个滚，贴着安全门的缝隙艰难地翻了出去。

“Sam！”Nathan大吃一惊，想也不想就要跟着一起出去，但安全门突然又降了下来，在Nathan扑到缝隙前的那一瞬间恢复了离地三十厘米的高度，把Nathan死死卡在了里面。他从地上猛地爬起来想要再次把门打开，可是升降按钮在下一秒突然变暗了。他很快反应过来这是怎么回事。

Sam在外面把电线破坏了。

“Sam！”他再次趴在地板上，试图从缝隙里钻过去，但三十厘米对肌肉发达的他而言是个根本不可能的宽度，他只能努力从门缝里伸出自己的手，握住Sam沾满尘土与血迹的靴子跟。Sam没说什么，片刻后Nathan看到他蹲了下来，一只手握住自己的手。兄弟二人隔着安全门紧紧握住对方的手。

“Nathan，你听我说。”Sam的声音在背景里感染者的咆哮和脚步声中是那么让他安心，“这扇门关不上，如果我们两个都留在里面，感染者会一直试图冲进来攻击我们，它们最后一定会找到钻进来的法子，而我们都得死。所以你给我好好留在里面，找个最安全的房间把自己反锁在里面，然后给Rafe发信息。”

“你呢？”Nathan头痛欲裂，忍不住大喊起来，“你他妈要抛下我一个人去送死吗？！”

“我不是去送死，我是在救你。”Sam握住Nathan的手紧了紧，“再说了，我也活不了多久了。”

“你他妈在说什么屁话？！”

“我被感染了。”Sam的声音无比冷静，仿佛他在和Nathan讨论世界上最无关紧要的小事。“你以为我真有那么厉害，能一个人抵挡刚才那么多感染者？我已经被咬了，Nathan，而我不想变成那样的存在，所以让我用自己这条命换你的命。”

“你他妈是我认识所有人里最厉害的骗子，Sam，我不信！”Nathan的声音已经嘶哑了，“你被咬在哪里了？展示给我看啊！”

“位置有点偏，所以我可不想被感染者包围的时候还趴在地上摆那种姿势。”Sam笑了一声，捏了捏Nathan的手，然后站起身。Nathan试图紧握住Sam的手不让他松开，但他的姿势太尴尬，而且他刚才摇发电机时使用的肌肉还没恢复过来，根本用不上力气。他只能用力扣住地面，盯着Sam的靴子越走越远，直到五根手指的指尖在地面上磨得鲜血淋漓。

“Sam！你他妈给我回来！回来啊！”

Nathan的声音已经带上了哭腔，但Sam仍然没有停下脚步，甚至没有半分犹豫。相反他越走越快，越走越远，几秒钟内就已经踩着感染者的尸体走上了楼体，消失在了Nathan的视野。

Nathan已经听不到Sam的脚步声了，他只能听到第二波感染者的咆哮先是来到了他头顶的楼梯口，紧接着沉重杂乱的脚步声再次远去，可是声音仍然顺着老化的墙体和砖缝传了过来。在非人的嘶吼和狂叫中他先听到霰弹枪大口径子弹出膛的轰鸣声，然后是手枪子弹清脆的射击声，最后换成了那把Sam从不离身无比珍爱的马卡洛夫9mm。他知道Sam从不舍得用自己已经存了好多年的弹匣，所以他数着子弹——

八——七——六——五——四——三——二——

一。

一片空寂。只有感染者咆哮的声音。

***

然后Nathan在五年后再次哽咽着从梦中醒来。

***

Nathan早就醒了，却懒洋洋地躺在床上不愿动弹。旧金山这个周一连下了五六天的雨，到了今天终于放晴了，Nathan躺在床上就能感觉到阳光透过窗帘缝隙射在自己的脸上。他一直躺到脸颊被晒得发热才慢慢从床垫上爬起来，赤脚走过堆了一地的空罐头和干粮包装，走进套房角落那个小小的洗手间。

洗手间昏暗的灯光照得镜子里的他看上去比真实年龄老了不少，再加上他下巴上几天没打理的胡茬，Nathan整个人看上去简直像个四十多岁的中年人，而事实上，他还没到三十岁。就着水龙头里断断续续的冷水洗了把脸，Nathan抬起头冲着镜子里的自己看了几眼，摸着胡子犹豫今天自己要不要把胡子刮掉，但想到自己存下来所剩无几的刀片，最终还是放弃了这个念头。反正不会有任何人在意他脸上有多邋遢，在隔离区里男人们几乎人人脸上都是一把胡子，至于女人们——除毛早就是种记忆里才有的习惯了。只要你能活下来，没人在乎你的毛发究竟有多茂密。

早饭是Nathan最不喜欢的口味的罐头，他专门留在没什么食欲的早上来解决它们，而这种吃起来简直像树脂的罐头他已经吃了快两个月，因为这是最近一段时间军方给他们提供的唯一补给。要么吃罐头，要么饿肚子。好在Nathan曾经偷偷存了些调味汤包，用热水一冲就开，把压缩饼干泡在里面吃别有一番风味，而且绝对管饱。

今天轮到他休班，所以他根本不急着吃完早饭冲到工厂门口集合，于是Nathan一边坐在床垫上吃着索然无味的罐头一边看着楼下几年来一成不变的景色：肮脏的街道，破损的楼体，唯一还算平整的墙面上覆盖了一层又一层涂鸦和标语的油漆，最新的这条大概是昨天晚上被谁偷偷喷上去的，还没被军方涂掉，标语用鲜红的油漆喷了一行大字：

火萤是我们唯一的希望

“是，想得美。”Nathan从鼻子里喷出一声嘲讽，摇了摇头。他早就学会不在任何人任何事上面寄托自己的希望了，因为在现在这个世界上，希望越大失望就越大。

他的罐头终于见了底，Nathan 随便用手背抹了抹，把手里的罐头朝屋子的角落一丢。罐头撞击地板的清脆声还在屋子里回荡，他放在枕头旁边的对讲机突然咔嚓响了几声，然后里面传来了Sully的声音：

“嘿，小鬼，起了吗？”

Nathan走过去捡起对讲机：“需要睡懒觉的老骨头可不是我吧。”

“呵呵，有趣——行了废话不多说，你能在十五分钟后过来找我吗？”

“行，我今天没什么事。需要带什么吗？”

“带着你的脑子就行了。好了，待会见。”

对讲机咔嚓一声安静下来，Nathan盯着它慢慢挑起眉毛。Sully在有活找他做的时候从来不通过对讲机透漏太多信息——他们都担心军方或者其他人会监听这个频道——但Sully的语气听起来和往常不太一样。具体哪里不一样Nathan说不上来，但多年在刀尖上行走锻炼出的直觉让他有点不舒服。于是，虽然Sully没让他带任何东西，但他还是在靴子里塞了一把匕首以及一把小勃朗宁，以防不时之需。

当然，在出门前他拍了拍自己裤子口袋，确认自己带了身份证件。但凡在隔离区居住的人都必须随时随地携带身份证件，在街道上更是随时都有巡逻士兵过来检查，如果有人没有带，哪怕是忘在家里了或者不小心弄丢了，都会被直接当做潜入份子立刻驱逐出隔离区。住在Nathan两层楼下面的一家人就因为有天没锁好门被人在晚上搜刮了个干净，其中包括他们的身份证件。他们在第二天就被赶出了隔离区，至于他们现在具体在哪里，Nathan不愿去想这个问题。

Nathan从昏暗的楼道里走出来，面对刺眼阳光时微微眯了下眼睛。现在是上午九点左右，街道非常空旷，除了他之外只有零零散散几个行人。隔离区里没有周末，所有人的工作都是轮班倒，所以现在这里的居民不是在工厂上班就是躲在家里不出来，毕竟没人愿主动到街道上来找麻烦。Nathan住的地方距离不到五百米就有一个巡逻点，一排身穿黑色制服荷枪实弹的士兵在这条街道上来回巡逻着，不时拦下过路的行人检查身份。Nathan也没有被他们放过，但他证件齐全，拦住他的士兵也只是看了几眼就让他过去了。

当他路过巡逻点的时候一队士兵正匆忙从里面走出来，两个人手里还提着油漆桶和刷子，很显然是要去处理昨天晚上被喷了半个隔离区的标语。在Nathan和他们擦肩而过时，他们的谈话正好钻进他的耳朵里。

“……火萤最近在西海岸的活动非常频繁。”

“我看他们就是瞎折腾，搞不出什么大乱子。”

“听说奥克兰那边的隔离区上周真的出了大乱子，我们的物资运输车被他们在半路偷袭了，死了不少人。”

“竟然？！所以说上个周整个奥克兰都没发口粮是因为火萤……”

两个人渐渐走远了，Nathan也缩在自己的帽衫领口里，继续朝Sully的方向前进。Sully住在离他不远的一间地下室里，就在隔离区的边上，走过去只需要不到十分钟的时间，但因为Sully从事职业的特殊性以及他住处的隐蔽性，Nathan每次都要费不少功夫才能进入他的地下室。这次他只花了五分钟就走到了附近，但花了足足十分钟才从另一幢公寓绕了进来。地下室入口处照样有密码和监控，但Nathan已经来过很多次了，当然知道密码，加厚的铁皮门在几秒种后轰然打开。

“嘿，Sully老伙计，最近过得怎么样？”

Nathan进门后随口问候了一句，然后越过一直堆到门口的层层货架，向着更里面一间屋子走去。两侧货架上摆满了各种各样的纸箱子，里面堆满了在隔离区很少出现的东西，像是五颜六色的鹅卵石，漂亮却没用的塑料花盆，曾经小孩子最喜欢的玩具……但Nathan知道堆在这个屋子里的全都是些中看不中用的东西，Sully把它们堆在这里纯粹为了吸引客人眼球，他手里真正的好东西全都在办公室后面的保险柜门里。

是的，Victor Sullivan是旧金山几个大型隔离区里最有名的“商人”，他名声在外，甚至在南加州其他几个隔离区都很有名。Sully出名的地方在于他的能力以及他的人脉，只要你付得起价格，他就能给你找到你想要的任何东西，或者任何人。口粮，医药和武器，这三样是他 经手最多的东西，他是个比军方还要名副其实的补给站；但除此之外也有很多人来找他换其他的东西，或者攒上几个月的补给卡，求他打听自己失散家人的下落。

Nathan不知道Sully是怎么起家的，自从他来到旧金山这个隔离区Sully就已经在这里了，有人说Sully走了狗屎运捡到了军方遗落的一车补给，有人说他其实是军队的逃兵，走的时候带了不少好东西，但无论如何Nathan都跟着他沾了不少的光。Nathan刚到旧金山的时候甚至没有身份证件，偷偷溜进来每天都想着怎么偷东西吃，Sully从垃圾箱旁边捡到了他，帮他搞定了身份证件，给他提供了住处以及一份收入非常不错的工作。有的时候Nathan觉得Sully是自己在这个世界上唯一的家人——前提是家人这个概念在现在还有什么用处的话——所以Nathan也会尽可能帮Sully做点事情。通常Sully有活给他做的时候他们就会用无线电对讲机联系，然后Nathan就会跑来Sully这个地下秘密据点。

他已经快走到Sully在货架后面的办公室了，却还没听到Sully的回复。Nathan也不是很在意，到了办公室直接推门而入，然而就在他进门的一瞬间他突然意识到Sully的办公室里有个陌生的身影，而手枪冰冷的枪口正对准自己的太阳穴。

“什么鬼？”他条件反射举起双手，瞪大眼睛打量着目前的情况。就在这时Sully也从办公室另一个门后面走了出来，一看到眼前一幕立刻喊了起来：

“看在上帝的份上，没人能在我的办公室里用枪！Frazer女士，我劝你赶紧把枪放下，不然咱们的生意现在就没得做了。”

Nathan身后传来一声冷哼，片刻后枪口从他的额头旁边移开了。Nathan面不改色后退了一步，看向刚才差点一枪崩了自己的人。站在他身旁的是个高瘦的黑发女人，身材纤细却结实，半长的黑发在脑后松松一束，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是不信任的冷光。

“他偷偷摸摸进来，我以为是有谁要偷袭你。”陌生女人开口就是非常标准的英音，这在美国大陆的隔离区，尤其西海岸非常少见。

“你刚才难道没听我说叫人过来帮忙吗？”Sully没好气地挥了挥手，示意Nathan进来。

“就是他？”黑发女人狐疑的表情更明显了。看到她的表情，Nathan原本无论有多不想惹事，此刻都忍不住吸了一口气想反驳回去，然而Sully在他的后背上给了他一下，成功挡住了他想说的话。

“Chloe Frazer，Nathan Drake。”Sully分别指向他们做了介绍，“Frazer女士，Nathan是我手下最得力的助手，如果你们还想和我做这笔交易的话，我劝你收一收脸上的表情。我很不喜欢别人质疑我，或者我的人。”

Chloe没说什么，只是抿住嘴唇，但她脸上的质疑的确消失了。

“这是谁，Sully？”Sully并没让Nathan闭嘴，于是Nathan毫不客气地开了口。Sully白了他一眼但还是开口解释：“她是我们接下来的客户——接下来一段时间唯一的客户。”

“一段时间？唯一？”

“她是——”Sully有些苦恼地摸着胡子，似乎在考虑怎么更好地给Nathan解释，但站在他们对面的Chloe突然动了。她干净利落地从衣领里掏出来了个金属圆片，从脖子上一把扯下来后递给了Nathan。

“我是火萤的人。”在Nathan看到原片正面熟悉的火萤标志时Chloe也同时开口说道，“而我想找你们做一笔大生意。”

在看到圆片上萤火虫标志的一刹那，Nathan的第一反应是弯下腰去够靴子里那把小勃朗宁，但Sully仿佛看穿了他的想法一样立刻站到他们中间。“没有需要紧张的地方，好吗？”他看了Nathan一眼，“我还是那句话，我的办公室里不允许有人开枪。”

Nathan点点头，朝后退了一步，把圆片扔回Chloe的手里。两个看着对方虎视眈眈的人分别站在房间一角，而Sully长叹一口气，坐回自己的办公桌后面。

“好了，Frazer女士，现在你愿意告诉我你为何大驾光临我卑微的小办公室了吗？”

Chloe 嘴唇上弯曲出一个嘲讽的笑容，仿佛在嘲笑Sully 说自己办公室“小”，但她开口时却语调沉稳干脆，完全是公事公办的口气：“因为你名声在外，火萤里的不少人都听说过你。”

“所以……你们想找我买什么？或者找什么？”

“都不是。”Chloe摇了摇头，“我们选择来找你，是因为有谣言说你知道通向东海岸的秘密通道。”

听到Chloe的话，Nathan不由自主看了Sully一眼，但头发斑白的人并没有任何意外的表情，仍然慢悠悠地开口了：“Frazer女士，你是否意识到我们现在位于西海岸，而东海岸在……美国的另一侧？”

“我说的是你手里的那张地图。”Chloe眯起眼睛，“那张据说标记了你所有绕开军方检查站以及感染者聚集地的秘密进货渠道的地图。”

在Chloe说出“地图”这个词的时候，Nathan能感觉到Sully的态度立刻冷了下来。他一只手仍然放在桌子上，另一只却不见了踪影，而Nathan知道在他的办公桌下面有一支大口径步枪，足以一枪轰掉人的头。他和Chloe隔着办公桌彼此对视，过了几秒钟Chloe又加了一句：

“火萤对你这张地图并不感兴趣，我们感兴趣的是这张地图的确存在，因为我们想运一个货去靠近东海岸的地方，而你能帮我们。”

“我为什么要帮你们？”Sully的话里仍然满是不信任。

“你肯定听说了上周在奥克兰的那次袭击吧？”Chloe挑起眉毛，“那的确是我们做的——就是我带的头——而我们在军方的运输车上除了口粮之外还发现了其他好东西：满满两箱阿莫西林，全部是软塑料注射液，黑市上有市无价的东西。”

Sully的呼吸声稍微停顿了一下，Nathan也是如此，因为他们两个都知道Chloe刚才提到的东西有多珍贵。他们平时经手的基本全是抗生素药片，注射液少的可怜，而这样两箱注射液的价格——不，应该说两箱注射液能够挽救的生命该有多少 ……

两个人里Sully先回过神来。“我怎么知道你说的是真话，而不是在骗我？”

“我没有骗你的必要。”Chloe抬手朝Sully抛了个东西，Nathan凑过去看到Sully接住的果然是一瓶阿莫西林注射液，标准的0.5g医用软塑料小瓶。Sully拧开瓶盖，小心翼翼地倒出来一小滴舔了一下，然后朝Nathan点点头：“是真货。”

Chloe在一旁看着他们检查货物，没有说话，一直等Sully抬头看过来才开口：“我知道你想说什么，仅有这一小瓶不足以证明我说的话是真的。我们上周拿到的所有货现在全都放在我们在旧金山隔离区外面的秘密仓库里，而我们想运的货也在那里，如果你想进一步检查，欢迎你们跟我一起回去。”

Nathan和Sully交换了个眼神，Sully皱起眉头：“你不觉得有点不对劲吗？”他虽然看着Nathan，但这话却是说给Chloe听的，“你不觉得，你这么做太不符合火萤的规矩了吗？我毕竟和你们的人之前打过交道，而你们不是这种会乖乖把两箱阿莫西林拿出来做交易的组织。所以你们究竟要运多么珍贵的货物，又要运去哪里？在你认真回答这些问题之前我是不会同意和你们做交易的。”

“所以我不是说过了吗，”Chloe的嘴唇上又浮起一个笑容，“欢迎你们和我一起去仓库检查。”

Nathan和Sully又对视了一眼，Nathan看到对方眼里即便怀疑也掩盖不住的光，知道自己眼里大概也是一样。不是他们鲁莽或者贪婪，而是两箱阿莫西林实在太诱惑人了。即便在这里扎根多年的Sully手上也从来没有过这么好的货，而这些注射剂能换来多少东西——多少Nathan梦寐以求的好东西，这一切简直美好得像个梦。

可是，希望多大失望就有多大，这句话他永远都不会忘记。

“让我去。”对视片刻后Nathan清了清嗓子，开口说道：“我先和这位……火萤的女士去他们的仓库看看货是不是真的在，如果她没说谎，我们再讨论是否做这个交易。反正我们不急——你们也不急吧？”他看向Chloe。

“不急，但越快越好。”Chloe的语气像刀子一样锋利，“军方一直跟在我们屁股后面转，旧金山隔离区的规模全国也排得上号，这里无论对我们还是对这批货来说都太不安全了。”

“那还等什么呢？”Nathan朝Sully办公室门口做了个手势，“女士优先。”

Chloe没再说什么，直接推门而出。Nathan回头看了Sully一眼，在看到对方担忧的眼神后朝他宽慰地点点头，然后跟在Chloe身后走出了门。

***

“所以……你是英国人？你是怎么和火萤这群美国佬混在一起的？”

Nathan有点尴尬的声音在黑漆漆的地道里回荡，然而他等了许久都没等到走在他前面的人回答。大概第十五次搭讪失败，Nathan长叹一口气，决定不再尝试了。他有心试图活跃气氛，但无奈对方不愿搭理他，这也不是他的错。Nathan摸了摸鼻子，认命盯着身前的空地，然而Chloe不知为何突然放慢了脚步，于是在手电筒的灯光下黑发女性饱满结实的屁股顿时出现在Nathan的视野里，他控制不住自己的眼睛一下子忘记收回视线。

“眼睛之所以能长在眼眶里，是因为它们懂该看什么不该看什么。”Chloe冰冷的声音从前面传过来，Nathan无声地做了个“抱歉”的口型，收回了眼睛。Chloe的身材的确辣得没话说，但她真不是自己喜欢的类型，而且对于火萤Nathan总有一种莫名的敌意。他不知道这股敌意从何而来因何而起，也许因为有太多深陷苦海的人都把火萤当成自己唯一的救赎，但这个叫嚣着解放全人类的组织有在Nathan眼里其实做着和军方一模一样的勾当。比如说上周在奥克兰的偷袭，火萤也许宣称自己这么做是为了帮助更多急需物资的人，从他们手里流出的东西也许能救不少人，但奥克兰隔离区的居民何其无辜，就这么丢掉了自己一周甚至几周的口粮。有谁问过他们是否愿意吗？

“我虽然不喜欢别人盯着我的屁股看，但我更不喜欢别人用想杀人的眼光盯着我的后背。”在Nathan还沉浸在自己的脑海中时Chloe突然停下了脚步，回过身看向Nathan，让他一时没注意差点撞在她身上。

“抱歉——但没人要杀你好吗？别这么一惊一乍的。”Nathan随便指了指周围的黑暗，“你想太多了，这是Sully出城的专用通道，除了我们——现在还有你之外没人知道。”

“如果你不介意的话，我想走在你后面。”

“当然不介意了。”Nathan拖着声音回答，从Chloe身旁绕到了前头。他根本不在意Chloe会不会在他的身后做小动作，因为他知道对方担不起任何疏忽。虽然Chloe刚才在Sully的办公室表现得很咄咄逼人，但他和Sully全都一眼看穿了她的焦虑。无论火萤想运出去的东西是什么都一定非常重要，以至于他们会跑来找Sully交易。

片刻的停顿之后两个人继续上路。虽然Nathan并不知道火萤的仓库具体在哪里，但这条通向城外的地道他每个月都要走上几次。Sully地下室这条地道一共有三个岔路口，一个通向隔离区中心一处远离军方巡逻点的下水井口，一个通往出城的方向，而另一个，也就是他们现在走的这条，通向旧金山曾经的市中心。

这一片曾经是旧金山的金融商贸中心，但现在却已经被完全废弃，变成了用命来换物资的地方，因为这一片是十多年前虫草菌疫情爆发最严重的地方，曾经白领聚集的金融办公区现如今满是腐烂的尸体与白骨，更有数以万计的感染者在这个区域游荡。军方每过三四年都会出动空对地导弹试图清理这一带的游荡者，但他们永远也不可能把游荡者全部杀光，而一直都有从外地来到这个城市试图进入隔离区的人以及隔离区里溜到外面想要搜刮物资的人留了下来，成为新的感染者。Nathan在五年前帮Sully做的第一份活就是来这里找东西，两天后他带着满满一背包的物资回到了隔离区，但也差点把命留在了那里。

“你们真的把基地建在那种地方吗？”默不作声走了大概五分钟之后Nathan还是忍不住开口，“我知道军方基本上已经放弃搜查这片区域了，但是……你们现在每天的任务大概就是和感染者对殴吧？”

“事实上，火萤并没有你以为的那么蠢。”没想到Chloe这次真的搭话了，大概因为她实在被Nathan烦的受不了了，“我们有物资，我们有枪，所以我们为什么会像什么都没有的倒霉蛋一样和感染者对殴？”

“是是，我相信你们的物资和武器一定都是膜拜你们的人跪在地上双手奉上的。”

Nathan这句话里的嘲讽大概比地道里的黑暗还浓，但Chloe只是哼了一声，没有说什么。Nathan敏锐地感觉到Chloe想说什么却选择了闭嘴，但他也不会蠢到直接揭露这一点。看来火萤内部也没有看起来那么团结一致，Nathan在心里默默嘀咕着。

在那之后两个人都陷入了沉默，一起向着通道尽头走去。Sully的这条地下通道距离修成已经六七个年头了，每年他都会在上面花大笔钱来加固升级安全措施，迄今为止只有少数几个倒霉蛋摸到了金融中心这边的这个入口，却因为没有开门的方法死在了外面。当Nathan第一次看到挂在门口的那具尸体时，他直接愤怒地冲了回去问Sully为什么不放这个人进来，而当时Sully只说了一句话：

“你能确定他没被感染吗？”

Nathan不能确定，于是他再没提起过这话题。在那之后他又断断续续在门外发现过几具腐烂的尸体，他只是默不作声地把尸体的手骨从铁门上扯下来，然后把他们一脚踢到附近的废墟里。

活在这个世界上，他已经渐渐忘记自己究竟是谁。

大概十分钟后两个人终于从地道尽头钻了出来。Nathan让Chloe先爬到地面上，自己则留在后面小心翼翼地锁好铁门，确认所有的安全措施都在正常运作，然后才自己也爬了上去。双脚甫一站在地面上，Nathan忍不住伸了个大大的懒腰，贪婪地呼吸着新鲜空气。他已经有快三个周没出过隔离区了，隔离区里的空气总是混着一股煤渣与废料的味道，尤其在秋冬呛得让人呼吸不畅，而隔离区外面的世界——无论有多么危险，这里的空气总让Nathan无比留恋。

“嘿，美国佬，我们该走了。”Chloe在旁边叫了他一声，自己已经拨开废墟旁茂密的藤萝离开了。Nathan忍住了一句冲到口边的“你难道在火萤里管每个美国人都叫美国佬吗？”，快步跟了上去。他现在身上只带了一把小手枪和匕首，完全不想一个人在外面游荡太长时间。

Chloe行动很快，完全没有等Nathan的意思，但Nathan却对这一片无比熟悉，因为在过去五年里他几乎每两个月就要出来一趟去附近大楼的废墟里找东西，或者带着Sully货物来这里接头。Chloe行进的方向是这里曾经的一家地下酒吧，而Nathan不得不承认火萤仓库的位置选的很巧妙。酒吧占地面积不小，又位于地下，既适合存放物资又位置隐秘，而且周围还有适合防守的建筑物，只要他们清理干净附近的感染者，这里真的是绝佳的位置。

他们进入仓库的一路上并没有遇到阻拦，但Nathan一跟着Chloe进入地下就立刻被扭着胳膊按在了墙上，紧接着他就被人非常粗暴地搜了一遍身。放在靴筒里的武器自然没有被放过，但搜他身的人似乎觉得手枪和匕首两样都没什么威胁力，又顺手给他插了回去。当Nathan扭着肩膀不满地回过身时，他看到Chloe身边站着一个个子和自己差不多但块头很大的男人，看起来差不多四十岁左右的样子，头发虽然很短但已经能看出秃顶的趋势。男人一边肩膀上挂着一把让Nathan眼馋的步枪，腰带上别着一把突刺，抱着双臂朝他挑起眉毛：

“你就是Victor Sullivan的小跟班？”

又是英国口音。Nathan开始疑惑萤火里面莫非全都是该死的英国佬。

“Nathan Drake。”他朝对方伸出右手。

“Charlie Cutter。”对方也伸出手，和他短促却用力地一握，Nathan看到他手背和手腕上满是深深浅浅的伤痕。

“你也是英国人？”Nathan不由自主问道。

“是啊，但现在简直像当年搭五月花号来这块被诅咒大陆的清教徒一样，这辈子再也回不去了。”Charlie似乎还想抱怨什么，但Chloe走上来打断了他的话：“好了，废话不多说，我们还有正事要做。”

“对，抱歉。”Charlie点点头，朝Nathan做了个手势，然后和Chloe一起转身朝仓库伸出走去。Nathan之前来过这里，甚至还在酒柜里捞到过几瓶上好的威士忌，但现在这间废弃地下酒吧已经被火萤改造成了一个当前条件下相当完好的仓库。木板与货箱将整个区域分割成十几个小区域，中间隔开通道，一路上Nathan见到不少背着枪支的火萤成员在道路上来回巡逻，不时朝他投来戒备的目光。

一行三人很快来到仓库区的后面，Nathan知道后面还有个通向更深一层的小楼梯，下面曾经是个储物室，他也在那里搜刮过。楼梯门口站着一名守卫，在看到Chloe之后自动行了个礼，然后退到旁边去了。看来Chloe真没骗他，她真的是火萤在这个地区的大人物，Nathan撇了撇嘴，跟在她和Charlie身后走下楼梯。

到达储物室门口时Nathan有些惊讶地发现原本已经锈的不成样子的铁门竟然被更换一新，还上了锁。Chloe朝Charlie点点头，对方从脖子上摘下钥匙打开了门。他们如此慎重的举动告诉Nathan，那两箱无比珍贵得注射液以及火萤想运到东海岸的货物肯定都在这扇门后面了。

“好了，这就是我们愿意用来交换情报的阿莫西林，请随意检查。”Chloe一进门就指着靠左边墙的两个箱子说道。然后Nathan的注意力根本没在箱子上，他的眼睛直接粘到了屋子中间那个看起来非常奇怪的长条……箱子上面。箱子上面盖了一层深色的防雨布，从顶面直接垂到地面，完全遮住了里面的东西，但Nathan不知为何却觉得这个形状奇特的箱子非常诡异。在他模糊的记忆里他似乎曾经见过这种形状的东西，这看起来简直——

简直像个棺材。他心头微微一跳，终于想起自己在哪里见到过这种形状的东西。他这辈子只见过一次棺材，那还是二十多年前在他妈妈的葬礼上，但那次葬礼给他留下了太深的印象以至于Nathan从来没能忘掉棺材的形状。

“那是什么玩意？”Nathan盯着眼前棺材形状的箱子，感觉自己脖子上的汗毛突然立了起来。他看到Chloe和Charlie交换了一个眼神，然后Chloe开口解释：

“这就是我们想要运到东海岸的货。”

“没有冒犯的意思，但你们的货为什么看起来像个棺材？”

Chloe朝他慢慢挑起眉毛。“你看起来比我以为的更敏锐，Drake。”

“你这话什么意思？”

“我的意思是——”Chloe走到箱子旁边，一只手搭在箱子上，看起来似乎在犹豫要不要掀开防雨布，“你的确很敏锐，因为这某种意义上就是个棺材。”

“你要运的货是一具尸体？莫非你们火萤也搞那种阵亡烈士硕大葬礼的把戏？”Nathan有点嘲讽地哼了一声，“掀开吧，女士，你知道在我确定你们要运的货是什么之前是不会同意这笔交易的。”

Chloe没做声，和Charlie对视了一眼，然后一把掀开箱子上的防雨布。Nathan的眼睛立刻飘到了箱子上，然而他只看了一眼就浑身颤抖起来。看到他过于剧烈的反应，Chloe朝他皱起眉头，Charlie脸上也一片迷茫，然而Nathan此时此刻只有一个念头。他猛地弯下腰，从靴子里一把抽出勃朗宁，然后枪口稳稳抬起对准站在他面前的Chloe。他感觉自己的整个世界只剩下眼前的这个箱子，其他全部变成了刺耳的白噪音，透过耳中噪音以及自己越来越大的呼吸声Nathan似乎听到一把离他很近的枪上膛的声音，但他根本不在乎。他只是稳稳地举着枪，然后嗓音嘶哑地开口了：

“你们他妈的从哪里搞到的这个？！”

“你他妈是疯了吗，Drake？把枪放下，不然Charlie会一枪崩掉你的脑袋。”Chloe拧着眉头叫道，但Nathan完全没把她的威胁放在眼里。他举着枪，又重复了一遍自己的问题。

“你为什么要问这个？难道Sully没给你讲清楚我们之间的合作是怎么一回事吗？你只需要检查这批药有没有问题，这玩意我们怎么搞到手的根本和你一点关系都没有。”

“是吗？”Nathan感觉眼眶疼得仿佛要炸裂。他闭了闭眼睛，知道自己的双眼现在肯定一片血红，然后睁开双眼看向箱子的方向，用变了调的声音一字一顿地说道：“我可以告诉你们，我和你们的货有着千丝万缕的关系，因为躺在那里面的是我天杀的哥哥。”

站在他旁边的Charlie发出一声低低的惊呼，Chloe的眼睛也不敢置信地睁大了，但Nathan不再理会这两个人，而是把全部注意力都集中在躺在这个箱子里的人影身上。揭开防雨布之后眼前的箱子就没那么像棺材了，只是形状上略有相似，长度都可以容纳一名成年男性。箱子的底面是由某种Nathan叫不上名字的银白色金属制成的，两侧和顶层则是透明的材料，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的雾气，略微模糊了里面那个人的面孔。但Nathan无论如何都不会认错躺在里面的那个人，无论那个人此刻平摊在身侧的双手，紧闭的眼睑，还是微微抬起的下颌……这张脸以及这双手在Nathan过去五年的梦境里曾经出现过太多次，每次都让他满身冷汗尖叫着醒过来。

他曾以为五年前在感染者包围下必死无疑的Sam Drake竟然在五年后以这种方式出现在他的眼前。

他几乎控制不住自己的身体，想要立刻冲过去砸碎那个看起来无比诡异的箱子，亲手确认躺在那里的人是不是自己的哥哥。然而他只朝Sam的方向前进了半步，身后Charlie原本只是对准他的枪口就已经抵在了他的后脑勺上。

“Drake，停下。”

“那他妈的是我的哥哥，你们难道听不懂人话吗？！”

Nathan一边挣扎一边喊起来，但Charlie的手突然紧紧捏着他的胳膊，而Chloe也立刻掏出自己的枪对准了Nathan。

“抱歉，Nathan，我们不能让你靠近这个箱子。”

“你们究竟在说什么屁话——”

“你他妈难道自己没长眼睛看不到吗？！”Chloe也爆了粗口，“无论躺在那里的人究竟是谁，你看看他的腿！”

虽然很不情愿，但Nathan原本紧紧盯在Sam脸上的眼睛不由自主看向Sam的下半身。躺在那里的Sam穿着一件怪模怪样的衣服，看起来像件罩衣，长度刚刚遮住大腿根。他之前被Sam突然出现在自己眼前冲昏了头，完全没注意其他细节，直到现在他才看到Sam的大腿和小腿上布满了无比狰狞的暗红色伤痕，那种伤口的形状他非常熟悉——但凡被感染者咬过的人身上都会留下这种痕迹。

他倒吸一口冷气，眼睛立刻扫描着Sam身上其他的部分。这件白色罩衣暴露出来的地方不算太多，但除了腿之外Sam微微露在罩衣外面的肩膀也泛着红色。他身上唯一还算完整的地方只有脸、脖子以及手足，但其他被罩衣遮盖住的地方是什么样子根本不需要想象。

“你的哥哥是个该死的感染者，Drake。”Chloe冰冷的话像是浇在Nathan头上的一盆冷水，“我不知道他是怎么进到那里面去的，我也不在乎，但我绝对不会让你放他出来害死我们所有人！”

“Sam……Sam不可能是感染者。”一片恐慌之中Nathan突然想起了什么，“所有的感染者在开始转变之后都会产生脸部变异，你能很清楚地从它们脸上看到虫草菌入侵大脑的症状，但Sam没有——你看看他的脸！仍然非常干净平滑，他不可能是感染者！”

“他就算现在不是，但很快也就是了。你以为真的会有人被咬了这么多次之后还不转变吗？”

“可是……”Nathan的大脑一片空白，根本不知道该怎么向这两个人解释。该死，他甚至不知道该怎么解释给自己听，“可是Sam在五年前就被感染者袭击了，我一直以为他死在了它们的手下。”

“Drake你在说什么——”Chloe瞪大眼睛，发出一声惊呼，但Nathan在说完刚才那句话之后瞬间意识到了什么。他的大脑甚至还没反应过来自己突然冒出来的这个想法有多荒谬，身体就已经领先大脑一步做出了动作：他将原本朝向Chloe的枪口微微转了三十度，对准银白色容器上那个看起来像是按钮一样的东西扣动了扳机。

Chloe又是一声惊呼，下一秒Nathan后脑勺受到重重一击，身体一歪撞向墙壁。他忍住被枪托击中的抽痛从地上爬起来，双眼一眨不眨看向那个箱子，而身旁的其余两人也根本顾不得他，全部从身后取出防毒面罩戴在脸上，然后举起枪对准箱子的方向。在三双眼睛的注视之下，银白色容器发出手表报时一般的滴滴两声，然后Nathan听到了某种金属搭扣开启的机械音。半秒钟后容器上半层透明的盖子缓缓开启，雾气从逐渐变大的缝隙渗入空气。Nathan能感到身旁两人的呼吸在雾气流出的瞬间变快了许多，但他却一眼看出这种雾气很明显不是能够造成感染的孢子，而只是因为低温而形成的水汽。

三秒后，水汽尽散，透明盖子缓缓上升，而躺在容器里那个苍白的身影轻轻咳嗽一声，睁开了双眼。

***

Nathan感觉自己要晕过去了。他后脑勺被步枪后座砸出的伤痛得让他几乎没法思考，而他的呼吸在看到Sam睁开眼睛的瞬间就卡在了喉咙里。他像条脱了水的鱼，靠着墙壁半张着嘴，只能眼睁睁地看着眼前超乎他想象的一幕。对他而言Sam已经死了，是，Nathan花了一整年的时间经历了那什么接受坏消息的五个阶段，但他挺了过来，把和Sam有关的回忆用力关在心底一个从不主动开启的小盒子里，然后继续前进。这五年里他总有希望Sam没有为他而死，而是能陪在他身边的时候，但他一直都知道这只是他的妄想，Sam再也不可能回到他的身边。

然而此时此刻他的妄想似乎在逐渐成真。他坐在那里，注视着Sam在睁开眼睛之后又咳嗽了几声，然后用手肘撑住自己的上半身，从银白色容器里慢慢坐了起来。他的动作非常缓慢，在起身的过程中表情也很痛苦，仿佛他的肌肉已经有太久没有做过运动。Sam花了将近十秒钟才将上半身完全直立起来，然后他用手用力揉了一把脸，嗓子里挤出一个模糊而破碎的词：

“……水……”

“搞什么？！”Chloe低声咒骂了一句，枪口逐渐逼近Sam，而Nathan完全忘记了自己的头痛，一把扑过去挡在Sam的身前。五年前他曾经因为动作太慢没能及时赶到Sam身边，五年后他绝对不会再犯同样的错误。

“Drake，你给我让开，你在保护一个该死的感染者。如果你——”

“看在上帝的份上，你为什么不能好好动下脑子？！你见过感染者醒过来要水喝的吗？你见过感染者喝水吗？他不是感染者！”

Chloe似乎被Nathan声嘶力竭的叫喊触动了，脸上的表情变得迟疑起来。Nathan一只手紧紧扒住容器的边缘，另一只握住枪，正想再说点什么劝Chloe和Charlie放下枪，从他身后极尽的地方突然传来一声熟悉的呼唤：

“……Nate？”

Nathan猛地转过身，看到Sam放下了双手，正坐在那里一脸不敢相信地看着他。在那双棕色眼睛久违的注视下Nathan忘记了此刻正准备把他打成筛子的两杆枪，他伸长手臂紧紧抱住身旁的Sam，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。在手下Sam的身体瘦弱得让他心痛，曾经因奔跑攀爬而锻炼出的肌肉已经全部流失，只剩一层挂在骨头外面的皮，但嗅着Sam身上那股消毒液也掩盖不掉的味道，Nathan咬住嘴唇，从喉头发出一声控制不住的哽咽。

整个房间在这一刻变得无比安静，他只能听到自己破碎不堪的哭声。他的一只手从Sam的后背移到他的胸口，胡乱寻找着心跳，终于在触到Sam胸口规律的震动后安下心来。

“你没有死……”他反反复复地说着这句话，“你竟然真的没有死。”

“Nate……”Sam又咳嗽了一声，拍了拍他的后背，“见到你真高兴，小弟弟，不过你是怎么把我救出来的？”

“救出来？”Nathan抬起头，有些不解地看向Sam，“我不是很明白你的意思。”

Sam有点奇怪地看了他一眼，然后抬起头扫视着周围的环境。他在看到Chloe两人手里的枪时挑了挑眉毛却没说什么，但当目光落到他们脖子上挂着的火萤身份牌后皱起了眉头。

“Nate，这两位是你的……朋友吗？你可别告诉我，我一不在你就跑去加入了火萤？”

“什么？当然不是，我只是来和火萤的人做交易而已，而且你看他们的样子像是我们的朋友吗。”Charlie在他们身后哼了一声，但兄弟俩都没理会他。

“所以说这究竟是怎么一回事？我们现在在哪里？还有做交易是什么意思？”

“Sam，这中间实在发生了太多事了，我真不知道该怎么用几句话解释清楚——”

“等等，什么叫发生了太多事？”Sam一脸不解地看着他，“这一个月里你究竟做了什么？”

“一个月？”Nathan猛地从Sam身旁站起来，目瞪口呆地重复着这个词，“Sam，你在说什么？”

“我在问你，从我们被那道安全门分开到现在的一个月里究竟发生了什么事？”

听到Sam这句话，Nathan只感觉膝盖一软，浑身上下的力气都被抽走，再也控制不住自己朝身后栽倒。只不过他没有像预料中那样摔到墙上，一直举着枪站在他身后的Chloe不知怎么良心大发扶了他一把。Nathan有点诧异地看了她一眼，发现Chloe慢慢放下了手里的枪。

“Drake，Charlie，”她转向Sam，“还有你，Drake的哥哥，我觉得我们应该好好谈谈，现在。”

***

Charlie用对讲机吩咐了几句，很快就有人打开通向储藏室的门，送了他想要的东西下来。Nathan从他手里接过这套还算干净的长裤和卫衣，先搭在一旁的箱子上，然后把另一只手里的罐头小心地递给Sam。

“先吃点东西，Sam，你大概太久没吃过东西了。”

“哦，你绝对想想不到我究竟有多久没见过真正的食物了。”Sam咧了咧嘴角，深深嗅了一口手里罐头浓汤发出的肉香，不再把时间浪费在说话上。看着Sam狼吞虎咽的样子，Nathan叹了口气，转头看向现在旁边的火萤二人组。两个人里虽然Charlie看上去粗鲁多了，但短短时间相处下Nathan能感到他其实是更有同情心的那个，而在Sam从容器里起身出来的过程中Chloe一直抱着双臂现在旁边表情阴沉，不知道在想什么。

回想到刚才Sam起身的样子，Nathan又皱起眉头。就像之前从容器里坐起来那样，刚才Sam也花了足足两分钟才从里面爬出来。联想到他身上肌肉的流失程度，Nathan的指甲猛地陷入掌心。

三个人一同沉默不语地站在那里，等待Sam解决掉手里的浓汤罐头。Sam吃东西的速度可比起身快多了，很快就放下罐头满足地用手背抹了抹嘴。紧接着，他从一旁的箱子上拿起Charlie为他准备的那套衣服，朝旁边三个人挑起眉毛：

“给我点隐私，伙计们？”

然而没人转过身去，他们三个都保持原来的姿势现在那里，盯着Sam的身体一动不动。Sam叹了口气，但动作迅速地脱掉了自己身上那件白色罩衣，而Nathan在看到Sam赤裸身体的一刻感觉自己又呼吸不上来了。正想他之前想象的那样，Sam原本被遮盖住的身体上也布满了感染者的牙印，后背尤其明显。看着Sam身上牙印的分布，Nathan完全能想象出Sam在被感染者攻击时护住脖子和脸蜷缩成一团的样子。

“怎么了？”Sam终于慢吞吞地换好衣服，直起身伸了个懒腰，“嘿，Nate，别用这种眼光看着我，这些没看起来这么严重。”

还没有看起来严重？Nathan瞪了Sam一眼，换来对方两声尴尬的笑。

“好了，别浪费时间了，刚才这位火萤的好心女士不是说我们有事情要谈吗？所以，要谈什么？”

Chloe拧着眉头注视着Sam，过了片刻突然非常直接地来了一句：“你是不是对虫草菌免疫？”

Sam愣了一下，苦笑了一声：“其实，我都不知道我身上究竟发生了什么。而且看你们刚才的表情，我在这个盒子里的时间要比我想象的长得多，所以我们能不能从头开始，从……那天开始？”

没人反对，Sam看了Nathan一眼，开始了自己的讲述：“那天，在我从安全门里冲出去试图引开感染者的时候，我非常幸运地跑了两层楼才被它们困住。我当时只想着尽量解决掉那幢楼里面的感染者，所以杀昏了头，忘记给自己留下一枚子弹。在用光子弹之后我只能趴下等死，当时感染者一拥而上全部挤在一起，我身上的伤口你们也都见到了，就是那个时候被他们——不过它们数量太多，把原本就不怎么牢固的楼体踩塌了，我从电梯间直接掉了下去，反而给了我逃出去的机会。我摔到了卡在二楼和一楼之间的电梯厢上，那群感染者本来也要跟着我跳下来，但很快就发生了第二次坍塌，把地板上的裂口堵死了。我因此逃过一劫，但因为失血过多再加上从高处掉落，当时就晕了过去。

“我不知道我一共在那里昏迷了多久，但等我醒过来的时候感染者的声音已经消失了，而我身上的伤口看上去和刚被咬的时候没什么区别。我知道一般人被感染后只需要不到两天就开始转变，所以我以为我只昏迷了很短一段时间。然后……然后我撬开了电梯的顶板，从一楼逃了出去。一路上我看到了很多感染者的尸体，所以我以为Rafe和他手下的人已经清理干净了这里，我再留在这也没什么用了，所以我就——”

“Sam！”Nathan听到这里终于忍不住打断Sam的讲述，“我当时以为你死了所以才离开了，如果你没有死，为什么不——为什么不回去找我？”

“找你干什么？让你眼睁睁看着我变成那种吃人的怪物，或者干脆把你杀死？”Sam低笑一声摇了摇头，“我当时只有一个念头，就是找一个尽可能离你远的地方自杀，我不想让你下次出来搜刮的时候撞到我的尸体。但我身上全都是血，又受了很重的伤，行动很迟缓，所以没走多远就遇到了军方的车队。他们甚至不用扫描仪就能看出我已经被感染了，然后就给我脖子上打了一针。我当时以为他们肯定会处理掉我，我根本用不着费心自杀了，所以你们可以想象我再次醒过来时有多震惊。”

“军方为什么要这么做——”

“其实，火萤在大概四五年前曾经得到过秘密内线情报，”Chloe突然插了一句，“军方曾有一段时间秘密抓捕了一些刚被感染但还没开始转变的人，我们后来也在一处被军方废弃的医院附近发现了大量被掩埋的人类尸体。我猜军方这些年一直都在做实验，而你正好撞到了当时军方做这种任务的车队。”

“好吧，”Sam耸了耸肩，“无论如何当我醒过来的时候我就已经躺在这样的容器里了，而且没法开口也没法动弹，应该是被注射了某种麻醉剂。我一共被唤醒了二十多次，每次都从这里醒过来，然后被一堆穿着手术服的人抬上各种我从来没见过的仪器做实验。说真的，我在这二十天里做过不让我匪夷所思的实验，曾经有次我就被捆在一把椅子上，然后盯着屏幕上乱七八糟的图案看了一天。在这些实验里只有一次要求我开口讲话，所以我趁机问了些问题，像是我在哪里，我这是怎么了，你们要对我做什么。给我做实验的人没有全部回答，只是告诉我，我现在在军方的实验室，他们在试图研究我身上的虫草菌。在第二天醒过来的时候我就已经意识到我身上的伤口有问题了，因为我从来没见过被咬了两天还完全没有转变迹象的人，所以我猜，军方大概也是想搞清楚我身上究竟发生了什么，在他们弄明白之前大概不会要我的命。所以，虽然没吃的也没喝的，但我至少好好活过了二十多天。说真的，Nathan，在你们把我弄醒之后，我以为我仍然在军方那个实验室里，直到听到你的声音。”

“喔……”Nathan感觉自己的大脑一半仍然在庆幸Sam没死，另一半却叫嚣着对Sam这些话的震惊，“Sam，难道你真的对虫草菌免疫？”

“我刚才说了，我也不明白自己身上发生了什么，但如果过了这么久我都没转变的话，我接下来继续转变的几率也不会太大。”

“只是……只是这些都太让我不敢相信了。我一开始以为你死了，结果你没死，而且还被军方抓了起来做实验？Sam，你得理解这些听起来有多……多……”

“多听起来像是我编的？”

“不！听起来就像我曾经的妄想。天知道我曾经想象过多少次你毫发无损地从那堆感染者的攻击里活了下来，然后微笑着敲开我的门。现在你虽然不能算毫发无损，但已经很好了。”

Sam戒备的的表情柔和了下来，朝Nathan伸出一只手，Nathan在五年后再次将自己哥哥的手握入掌心。Sam的手曾经比Nathan大得多，粗糙却温暖，在他们刚从军队寄宿学校逃出来的时候曾将他拽上过多少无人的废墟，或者在寒冷的冬夜握着他的手为他取暖。而现在Sam苍白的手在Nathan的对比下显得瘦骨嶙峋，手背上还留着针头留下的淤青。

“所以……我其实在那里躺了不止一个月？好吧，其实我在看到你的一瞬间就意识到我们绝对不可能只被分开了一个月，因为你看起来老了好几岁。所以究竟有多长时间？两年？……三年？”

“五年，Sam。距离我上一次见到你已经过了五年了。”

“见鬼。”Sam声音极轻地咒骂了一句，“五年？你确定？……真的有这么久？”

“是，但五年对我来说真的已经很短了。你能想象到吗，假如我们两个被分开了十年，甚至十五年——嘿，Sam，你还好吗？”Sam突然弯下腰开始大口喘起气来，一只手还死死攥着Nathan的手，Nathan赶忙用另一只手在Sam的后背上轻抚了几下。

“我没事，我没事，我只是一想到你一个人在这种世界上生活了五年，而这五年里有太多可能——算了，不说这些了。我的故事讲完了，现在该你了Nate。在我离开之后你究竟都做了些什么？你找到Rafe想要的那批货了吗？”

“根本没有什么货，Sam。”Nathan忍不住握紧Sam的手，在五年前被他努力压下去的怒火在此刻再次喷涌而出，“那批物资早就不知道被谁清扫一空了，留在仓库里的只有空箱子，Rafe早就知道却仍然让我们去送死。我们欠他的那些债他根本不看在眼里，还不还都无所谓，他只想用我们的死给其他欠他债的人一个警告而已。”

“该下地狱的小混账——”Sam狠狠地骂了一句，“但，但如果Rafe没有带人过来清理大楼，你又是怎么逃出去的？我看到的那些感染者的尸体又是谁干的？”

“我不知道，”Nathan摇了摇头，“我在被Rafe嘲笑了一番之后就意识到没人能把我救出去了，我必须自己逃走。当时感染者又重新回到了这一层——我猜大概是你摔下去之后它们没了目标只能来找我——但我在它们撞进安全门之前在地下室其中一间储藏室里找到了一个排水口，顺着排水管道离开了那幢楼。然后——然后你不在了，我再回城肯定会死在Rafe手下，于是我就离开了那里，几个月后来到了旧金山，再之后就留在了这里的隔离区。”

“所以我们现在在旧金山？”

“是的。”

“见鬼，离家可真够远的。”

在Sam提到“家”这个词的时候，兄弟两个不由自主对视了一眼，Nathan眼前立刻出现他们曾经居住过很多年的小小城市。虽然他们的生活从一开始就糟透了，而且一直在越变越糟糕，但无论是孤儿院还是后来的军事学，以及疫情爆发后他们在隔离区最肮脏的角落里那间逼仄的小公寓都在身上Nathan留下了非常深刻的痕迹。他想起公寓墙上曾经贴着的几张和Sam的合影，不由浑身一阵颤抖：在几年前最黑暗的那段岁月里，他曾想过无数次回到那座城市以及那间公寓，好至少让Sam的一小部分留在这个世界上。可是他再也回去不了，他们也许这辈子都再也回不到那间小公寓了。

“呃……如果你们说完了的话，是不是该我们了？”Charlie带着点笑意的声音突然打断了他的沉思，Nathan有点不好意思地抬头看了对面完全被他们无视的两个人一眼，然后更不好意思地意识到他还和Sam握着手，于是赶紧收回手坐好。看着他俩的动作Chloe做了他们见面以来最有人性化的一个表情，朝Nathan和Sam翻了一个巨大的白眼，然后也开始了她的讲述：

“火萤在大概三周之前截到了军方一段秘密通讯，得知在一周前会有一队军方的运输车辆前往洛杉矶，途中会经过奥克兰投放补给，同时我们也得知车队会运送一个‘至关重要，高度机密’的货物，沿途各个隔离区站点务必加强警戒，提前清理途径路线附近的感染者和反叛军——好吧就是火萤。所以我们花了两个星期时间策划了一场大型突袭，炸断了他们的运输道路，得到了车队一半左右的运输物资。虽然有很多物资都在交战的时候被毁掉了，但我们的收获还是非常丰盛的。至于那个至关重要高度机密的货物，我不确定具体是什么，但我可以说你，”她用枪指了指Sam，“应该比其他压缩饼干阿莫西林之类的重要多了。”

“多谢夸奖。”

Chloe似乎微微翘了下嘴角，虽然Nathan觉得自己肯定看错了。“之前在这个银白色的箱子外面还有一层保护层，很可惜在交战和运输的时候破损了。Charlie是第一个发现你躺在里面的人，而我第一个意识到你是个感染者——好吧，有免疫力的感染者。在我们把你运到这里之后我立刻和火萤的总部取得了联系并且把你的情况报告给了火萤的老大。当然，我当时还不知道你是免疫者，只向老大说明了你是军方被标记成高度机密的货物，你很有可能是他们的试验品。而头儿很快指示我们不惜一切代价把你运到我们位于东海岸的大本营，那边有我们相对先进的医院以及研究人员，无论军方在你身上搞了什么把戏，我们都要率先搞清楚并且拿住他们的把柄。而现在……”

Chloe走过来注视着Sam的双眼，刚才脸上一闪而过的笑意已经无影无踪：“现在我知道了，军方其实正试图搞明白你身上究竟发生了什么，然后——”

她的声音在Nathan耳朵里像捅进小腹的匕首一样冷。“然后他们就能通过你逆向生产出虫草菌的疫苗。”

“可是，可是虫草菌最终感染的部位是大脑，如果用Sam来生产疫苗的话——”

“军方宁愿把你冷冻五年也不肯对你下手，想必是因为你太过珍贵，他们怕一旦搞砸就再也没了成功的可能。”Nathan在Chloe态度改变的刹那已经站起身挡在Sam的身前，再次将手枪对准Chloe。冷冷看着他们的黑发女性并没有任何慌张，甚至没举起自己的枪，而是继续语气冰冷地说了下去：“但火萤不会犯同样的错误。我们绝对不会把像你这么宝贵的资源拱手让给别人，甚至让军方提前研究出疫苗来控制所有人。只要有你，军方就再也没法阻拦火萤。”

“等等，你他妈是疯了吗？！”操，这就是Nathan最讨厌火萤的原因没有之一，有理想是好事，但如果动不动就给自己的理想加上如此狂热的妄想，那他们所有人都会像黑夜里撞向灯泡的虫子一样撞的粉身碎骨。

“我简直不能理解你这种人，Drake。”Chloe的声音已经带上了极度的轻蔑，“如果你想在这个世界上苟活下去，不在乎别人的生死，不在乎整个人类文明的消亡，那就请你乖乖回去当趴在Victor Sullivan脚下的哈巴狗，不要试图阻挡我们拯救其他人的性命。”

“是，这就是著名的火车问题，，不是吗？面对快要失控的火车，究竟是拐弯压死一个人拯救车上人的性命，还是为了一个人让所有人都去死？”Nathan也忍不住自己声音里的嘲讽，“而这不也正是火萤最至高无上的逻辑吗？干翻军队，拯救全人类，根本不在乎全人类在被你们‘拯救’的时候死了多少无辜的人！”

“之前为了实现我们的目标的确会有很多流血牺牲，但现在只要牺牲一个就够了。”Chloe盯着靠墙而站的兄弟两人，干脆果断地下了命令：“Charlie，杀了Drake，留下他哥哥。”

Nathan扭头看向站在一旁的Charlie，看到他虽然已经朝这边举起了枪，但脸上仍然有着几分犹豫。然而就在这时高分贝的警铃突然在整个仓库响起，外面传来嘈杂的脚步声和叫喊声，片刻后通向地下储藏室的大门被人从外面匆匆撞开，之前站在门口的那名火萤成员朝里面高喊了一句：

“外面突然来了十几辆军方的装甲车，完全不知道这群操蛋的是怎么找过来的——你的命令是？”

“该死！”Chloe咒骂一声，立刻转过头来，“那个箱子里面肯定有追踪装置——”

然而就在她分神的一刻，Nathan猛地朝同样看向门外的Charlie扑了过去。想到Charlie的体格，他不再费心控制自己的力气和动作，直接挑对方腹部狠狠来了一下，在Charlie条件反射回击时勾住手腕夺过他手里的步枪，而膝盖瞄准了下半身那个最脆弱的地方。当Chloe冷着脸朝这边举枪时Nathan已经成功械了Charlie的枪，枪口压在蜷缩着身体跪在地上的Charlie的后颈。

“放我们走。”他不再和Chloe多费口舌，直接说出自己的要求，“要么我现在就一枪崩掉你的伙计。”他特意用了英国佬喜欢的表达方法，果然看到Chloe脸色一沉。

“你不会开枪的，Drake，你没种这么做。”

“你怎么知道我有没有种呢？你愿意拿你这位伙计的命来赌吗？”

微微扬起下巴盯着Chloe，Nathan其实不太知道如果Chloe根本不在乎Charlie的生命，那他接下来该怎么收场。难道真的要按自己威胁的那样，随便开枪杀掉一个无辜的人吗？他不知道自己有没有“种”。如果——如果为了Sam，他会这么做吗？

但好在有人替他解了围。在和Chloe短暂的对视中，他感觉自己的后腰一松，Sam从他身上拿走了那把小勃朗宁，而且他——而且他竟然把枪举到了太阳穴旁边。

“如果你不让Nathan离开这里，好心的火萤女士，”Sam的口气还是轻柔里带着调侃，仿佛他根本不在乎眼前的一切，“不然我现在就开枪，彻底把你们所有人都当成宝贝的脑子轰个稀巴烂，看看你们能不能从脑浆里找出疫苗来。”

好吧，就算被冻了五年，Sam仍然是个疯起来谁也不管的混账，而Nathan不由咧开嘴角。Chloe显然觉得Sam的这个威胁比Nathan的严肃多了，她皱着眉头，慢慢放下手里的枪。Nathan朝她点了点头，Chloe只能把手里的枪扔了过来，然而此刻她仍然没放弃试图劝说——或者用个更贴切的词——威胁他们：

“你以为你能逃多远吗？”她的脸在头顶灯光的照映下有种让Nathan毛骨悚然的感觉，“军方不惜出动十几辆装甲车就是为了抓你回去，而从今天开始，每个属于火萤以及支持火萤信念的人都会追在你的屁股后面，而我猜用不了多久甚至连猎人们都会给你的头标上个绝佳的价钱。你无路可跑，因为在这个世界上每个角落里都会有人等着你落网。”

“谢了，不过我们去哪里还是由我们自己关心吧。”Nathan边说边拽过Sam的胳膊，两个人朝着楼梯的方向撤退。楼上双方交战的声音几乎掩盖了他的话，两侧的墙体不时因为手榴弹的爆炸而震动摇晃。Nathan知道他们必须要赶在军方将这群火萤斩尽杀绝之前逃出这里，否则他们只能束手就擒。

“跟紧我，Sam，无论何时都不要离开我。”

冲上台阶后Nathan发现原本紧闭的门在Chloe的下属进来通报之后以及畅通无阻，虽然Sam护在他的身后，但Nathan生怕Chloe在他们背后再做点什么动作，一脚踹开门冲了出去。在抬眼观察仓库的瞬间Nathan听到一声极其尖锐的呼啸在空中划过，还没等他反应过来他已经被Sam一把拽倒，两个人一起滚在一个半人高的集装箱的后面。半秒后一枚火箭筒在离他们不远的地方爆炸，产生的冲击波让他的双耳嗡嗡作响，他用胳膊死死压住Sam的身体，等爆炸过去了几秒钟才从集装箱后面站起身。那条通向楼下储藏室的通道被火箭筒轰塌了，破碎的墙体将出口死死封住，如果他们两个再晚出来一步就会被彻底困在里面，就像现在被墙体封在下面生死不知的Chloe和Charlie一样。

“我们得赶快离开这里，Sam，不然我们要么被军方炸死要么——”

“你以为我不知道吗，Nate？”Sam在枪炮的巨响中贴着他的耳朵喊道，“但是我们该怎么离开？现在唯一离开的方法就是被装进尸体袋里运出去，而且我不觉得军方会这么好心给我们准备尸体袋！”

“嘿，有点信心好吗？”Nathan用胳膊肘碰了碰Sam的肋骨，然而此刻一排子弹朝着他们的方向飞了过来，两个人又重新躲回集装箱后面，“我在这里生活了五年，并不是天天待在隔离区睡觉的！这里原来是个酒吧，在被火萤占领之前我来过很多次，所以对整个建筑都很熟悉，我知道一条除了大门之外的路，不过……”

他扫了一眼Sam瘦弱的胳膊，叹了口气。

“不过什么？”

Nathan指了指天花板，Sam顿时明白过来。“在头顶有条路？”

“对，酒吧的顶层有个小平台，大概是原来给员工出去抽烟透气用的，现在完全被外面的植被遮盖住了，但板门还打得开，从那边出去绝对不会被察觉。”

Nathan满怀希望看着Sam，但对方却看了他一眼，微微摇了摇头。“也许，Nate……也许你该把我扔在这里，一个人走。”

“什么？”Nathan真想像他俩原来互相打闹那样给Sam一下，但他只是紧紧抓住Sam的手臂，生怕Sam再次丢下他一个人做出某种冒傻气的举动，“你在说什么胡话？我把你扔在这里一个人走？”

“你见过我的身体了，你觉得我还能爬的动嘛？”

“去你的，Sam！”Nathan的手指深深陷在Sam的手臂肌肉里。Sam的确比原来瘦了太多，近一个月仅靠静脉注射获取养分让他的肌肉极快地萎缩了，但Nathan仍然能感觉到埋藏在Sam身体里的生命力。Sam和他一样都是生存者，从不轻易放弃，无论变成什么样子都会挣扎着活下去。他知道Sam这么说只是为了自己，但Nathan绝对不会让五年前那一幕重演。

“你别再说什么为了我好，用你的命换我的命……你的命和我的一样重要，Sam，你凭什么以为我愿意让你牺牲自己？你有问过我同意不同意吗？”

“我只是——”

“好了，闭上你的嘴，乖乖跟着我走。”

Sam猛地闭上嘴，顺服地简直不像Nathan记忆里那个凡事都要说最后一句的兄长。但眼下顾不得考虑那么多，Nathan从集装箱后面小心翼翼地探出头，惊喜地发现他们其实离楼顶出口的位置非常近，而因为刚才接连几次爆炸到坍塌的墙体与仓库里的箱子连成一片，竟然给他们铺就了一条通往生天的路。

“快看那边，Sam！”Nathan兴奋地喊了一声，把Sam拽了过来，“看，军方用火箭筒为我们铺的逃生通道，我们根本不需要攀爬就能出去。”

“棒极了。”Sam翘起嘴角，“不过你准备怎样穿过目前这么密集的子弹呢？别告诉我你在这五年里进化出了Neo的本事。”

“呵呵，有趣，而且现在的救世主明明是你——”Sam瞪了他一眼，显然很不喜欢这个称呼，“好吧，其实我没什么好主意，但是……只要冲过去大概就行了，反正我记得我们的运气一直都很不错。”

“大概吧。”Sam的笑意越发深厚，“一个活过了一群感染者的袭击还发现自己是免疫者，另一个随便来做交易就发现了自己没死的哥哥——如果我们两个再说自己运气不好，其他倒霉蛋真的要哭了。”

“说得好。所以，老家伙，你还跑得动？”Nathan扬眉笑着看向Sam。

“嘿，说谁老家伙呢，我们现在一样大好吗？”Sam也笑着回应，“而且感谢好心的火萤以及他们好吃的肉汤，我现在体力充沛。”

“好极了。那就数到三一起——”

“等等，是数到三之后再一起，还是到了三就一起？”

“你怎么废话这么多？”Nathan没想到Sam还记得他们之前搜刮搬箱子时闹过的一个笑话，当时Nathan的手指头以及Sam的脚趾头都疼了足足一个星期才好，“一起跑就是了。”

然后他们相视一笑，朝着头顶的安全出口飞奔起来。

***

他们竟然真的做到了。

当Nathan带着Sam顶着满天飞的子弹以及火箭筒冲进通向Sully秘密地下办公室的通道时，他的思维与身体仍然是完全脱节的。他的身体里注满了肾上腺激素，血液仍然在他的耳朵里不停地泵动，而他还没从刚才千钧一发的逃亡中回过神来。Nathan倚着通道里昏暗的墙壁，弯下腰用手撑在膝盖上大口喘着气，在冷汗流过后背时才发现自己的帽衫已经全部湿透了。

旁边的Sam被他一路连拖带拽好歹没有半路掉队，然而一进入安全区域就散了架，此刻正坐在地上抬头看向他。Nathan想说点什么，告诉Sam他可以安心了，他们暂时没有被发现的危险，但他的嗓子仿佛被强酸腐蚀过一样，连半个字都说不出。然而就在这个时候，Sam 突然低下头笑了起来。

“你……你在笑什么？”他使劲清了清嗓子才把这句话挤了出来。

“没什么，只是……”Sam一只手捂住腹部，另一只将自己从地上慢慢撑起来，Nathan赶紧过去扶了他一把。他本以为Sam的身体肯定撑不过刚才这段不短的距离，没想到Sam现在还有起身的力气。他感觉Sam似乎在……逐渐解冻？他变得更像Nathan记忆中那个身手敏捷的人了。

“只是什么？”

Sam的笑声渐渐平息下来，但他看向Nathan的棕色双眼却闪闪发亮。“你不觉得我们的运气真的好过头了吗？”

Nathan一愣，随即也笑了起来。能在军方以及火萤的双重围捕中几乎毫发无损的逃出来，他们的运气的确好过了头。

两个人在黑暗里面对面又笑了一会，Nathan直起腰，从腰带上取下折腾了这么长时间还留在原位的手电筒，照亮了通道，然后示意Sam跟着他走。

“这就是Sully的秘密通道，这条是专门通向隔离区外的，我一般去外面搜刮或者和隔离区外面的人碰头做交易的时候会走这一条。”

走在他身后的Sam沉默了片刻，似乎有什么话想说却又不好意思开口。Nathan叹了口气：“Sam，无论你想说什么，直接告诉我就好。我现在还在为你的死而复生欣喜若狂，无论你说什么蠢话我都会原谅你的。”

“我怎么可能说蠢话。”Sam调侃地回了一句，但声音很快降下来，在通道震荡出的些微回声里听起来有些小心翼翼，“这个Sully……你信任他吗？”

“当然了，他是我的救命恩人加现任老板，他替我搞定了在旧金山隔离区需要的一切。因为他我才不需要一直在隔离区外面冒着生命危险搜刮物资填肚子。”

“所以……你把什么都告诉他了？”Sam的声音听起来更低沉了。Nathan一时间没搞明白他哥哥想问什么。

“你想问什么，什么叫都告诉他了——等等，Sam，你是在担心Sully吗？”

身后的Sam从鼻子里喷出一声轻笑。“你得理解我，Nate，我现在身份太特殊了。万一你这个Sully和军方或者火萤有什么联系，把我交了上去——”

“嘿，Sam，像刚才那样相信我好吗？”Nathan真想停下来和Sam好好谈谈，但他们现在浪费不起时间，“Sully非常靠谱，而且嘴很严，他绝对不会把你的事情说出去的。”

“所以你决定把我的情况告诉他咯？”

Nathan夸张地耸了耸肩：“交易完全没成，我身边多了一个人，还是我从来没提起过的哥哥，而且外面有一堆人在找我们，我们说不定要立刻离开旧金山——你觉得我该怎么现在立刻编出一个让Sully满意的谎？你想试试吗？”

“呃……我们五年前因为信仰不同分道扬镳，你跑去流浪我加入了火萤，结果我负责这次任务和你吵了起来把事情搞砸了，所以我不得不从火萤手里逃走？”

“Sam，你只要张嘴说一句话Sully就会听出你像我一样讨厌火萤。根本站不住脚，好吗？”

“好吧，那么……你确定你要告诉他？”Sam还是不依不饶问着同一个问题。

“是的，Sam。”就算Nathan说过他不会因为Sam的蠢问题而生气，一遍遍回答同样的话已经让他感觉有点累了。

“你就这么信任他？”

“完全信任，Sam。他是我的家人。”

Sam的脚步猛地在身后停下了，甚至连呼吸声都乱了一拍。Nathan在这句话说出口的瞬间就知道自己说错话了，他想说点什么弥补自己的错误，但Sam很快恢复了常态。

“好吧，无论你怎么说。”他的语气很轻松，可Nathan感觉自己肩头却陡然一沉，仿佛他这五年里无论怎么努力都甩不掉的愧疚感因为自己刚才一句话翻了一倍。他不是那个意思，天知道他只想让Sam安心，可这句话无论在他们两人谁的耳朵里都不止那一个意思。Nathan的确把Sully当成自己的家人没错，甚至从他的身上找到了自幼缺失的一星半点父亲形象，但他绝对不该当着Sam的面这么说。先是以为自己必死无疑，然后像小白鼠一样被人研究了一个月，最后醒来发现自己少了整整五年——这些操蛋无比的情绪之上还要加上自己唯一的弟弟称一个自己完全不认识的陌生人为家人？站在Sam的立场上，Nathan真想给自己一拳。

“Sam，我刚才不是这个意思。”他忍不住抬手拉住Sam的胳膊，但Sam轻轻摇了摇头，扬起眉头朝他微微一笑：“我知道你不是故意说这种话的，而且我也很庆幸你这些年没有独身一人，而是有人和你一起。所以我们现在就去见见这个Sully吧，说不定他也能给我一份工作呢。”

看着Sam的表情，Nathan长叹了一口气放下了这个话题。问题完全没解决，但现在不是说这个的时候，等逃脱军方以及火萤彻底安全后，他一定要和Sam把这件事好好说开。

Sam是Nathan生命里最重要的人，这一点无论什么时候，无论Sam是死是活，从没有变过。

“嘿，我们是不是到了？”Sam的声音突然打断Nathan的思路，他抬起头，看到手电筒光照下通向Sully办公室的安全门赫然就在眼前。他们已经来到了通道的尽头，越过这道门就能进入Sully的地下室了。

“怎么，还需要说芝麻开门吗？”看着Nathan在安全门的面板上输密码，Sam笑着问道。

“你当然可以说这句咒语，因为Sully的办公室绝对是我见过的最像宝库的地方。”

面板上绿灯亮起，三秒后加厚防弹安全门缓缓升起，而Nathan的心终于放了下来。

***

“Sully？”办公室里空无一人，Nathan只能听到他和Sam他在石砖上的脚步声。想到刚才军方十几辆装甲车不管不顾的架势，Nathan心里微微一沉，提起嗓子喊了一声。他的声音在地下室的墙壁内回荡，却没有那个熟悉的浑厚声音回答。他和Sam交换了一个忧虑的眼神，两个人的手都按在了枪上。

然而在这个时候，转角虚掩的办公室门内突然跳出了一个人影。Nathan一直紧绷着神经，看到人影的瞬间条件反射举起刚才从Charlie那里夺来的步枪。

“看在上帝的份上，你是想把我也射成筛子吗？”

“Sully！”在认出这个声音的瞬间，Nathan立刻放下手里步枪，甚至还有点尴尬地往旁边跨了一步，然而当他抬起头看到Sully手里同样口径不小的突击步枪时，有点无奈地笑了一声，“看来你也是想把我射成筛子啊。”

“没办法，军方在你走后不久突然发疯了，隔离区里的军方都快走光了，装甲车一辆接一辆往外开，我还以为火萤和军方干起来了，你也肯定被牵连了，正准备出去看看怎么回事——等等你后面那个人是谁？”

Sully到了现在才发现站在Nathan身后的Sam，灰白色的眉毛立刻打了个结。Nathan知道Sully领地意识还挺强的，一般不会随便放人进自己的地下办公室，但他话到嘴边突然不知道该怎么解释Sam并不是随便什么人。Nathan有点尴尬地张开嘴，正在纠结该说什么，Sam突然举起手来自己打了个招呼：

“嘿，你就是Sully吧？我是Sam，Nate的哥哥。非常抱歉我没经过你的允许就直接进来的，但事情紧急，因为军方的确和火萤干起来了，而且是因为我。所以——你这里有烟能让我抽吗？”

Sam一段话说的流畅无比，仿佛在谈论昨晚都吃了什么，但Sully就像Nathan一样也张开了嘴却哑口无言，左手在口袋里摸到了什么之后下意识递了出来，甚至没意识到递出来的是他一向无比珍藏自己都舍不得抽得雪茄。而Sam这边接过雪茄之后放在鼻子下面闻了闻，脸上做了个滑稽的表情，但还是点燃后抽了一口，发出一声心满意足的叹息。

雪茄的的香味混着白烟从他们三人之间袅袅升起，Nathan和Sully四目相对，仍然不知道该说什么。过了大概一分钟，Sam放下雪茄叹了口气，转向身旁沉默的两个人：

“我知道信息量很大，但Nate你刚才不是都说了要告诉Sully一切吗？我不介意，真的，所以你赶紧速战速决，我觉得我们能待在这里的时间不多了。”然后看向Sully，“我能去前面转一圈吗？给你俩留点说话的空间。”

Sully点点头，Sam做了个手势，从他们身旁经过走向在通向货架那边房间的拐角。Sully一直注视着Sam的身影消失才转过脸朝Nathan再次皱起眉头：

“这究竟是怎么回事，Nathan Drake？他是哥哥？我怎么从来不知道你还有个哥哥？而且什么叫火萤和军方因为他干起来了？还有我们的货呢？交易被你搞砸了？”

“上帝啊——”Sully一连串问题甩出来，让Nathan直接向后倚在墙上，后脑勺砸了两下墙面，“我真是不知道该怎么几句话就讲清楚这一切，而我现在真的，真的很想坐下来休息一会。”

“好吧，我们现在就去我的办公室坐下来好好谈，但年轻人，我希望能从你嘴里听到一个非常合理的解释，而不是那种听起来就像嗑药磕嗨了之后的胡话。”

Nathan没说什么，只摇了摇头发出一声苦笑。

***

“……所以，你觉得我磕嗨了吗？”

他们面对面坐在Sully办公桌的两侧，Sully坐在自己那张非常舒适地旋转靠背椅上，而Nathan很没形象地半躺在那张专属访客的沙发上，肾上腺激素快速退去的反应让他头晕眼花，双腿无力，身上的肌肉没有一块不在隐隐作痛。他刚刚花了大概五分钟的时间将在火萤秘密仓库发生的事情给Sully快速却详细地讲了一遍，包括Sam对虫草菌的免疫能力。

Sully自从他停嘴后还没开口，此刻他也点燃一支雪茄，似乎在借着烟草平息自己的心情。Nathan知道那两箱阿莫西林对Sully意义非常大，这两个月对于旧金山隔离区来说格外难熬，就连Sully也多次出现了物资周转困难，而那两箱药能保证他接下来很长一段时间物资充足。如果……如果Nathan没有多事非要看箱子里的东西，只是验完阿莫西林就走，那交易肯定能顺利完成。

Sam对Nathan的意义自然重于一切，但对于Sully来说，Nathan的确搞砸了。

在过去五分钟里一直非常沉默的Sully吐出了一口白烟，在开口时音调比平时略微高了一点，但Nathan从他脸上看不出表情。过去五年里Sully待他过于亲切，以至于Nathan总是忘记Sully是个在各道摸爬滚打多年闯出一片天地的老狐狸。

“所以说……Sam对虫草菌免疫？”Sully果然一开口就直奔红心。

“是，他自己也不知道究竟为什么，但现在他成了军方和火萤双向通缉的目标。”

“那么，你们接下来准备怎么办？”

“等等，”Nathan一下子坐直身体看向Sully，“你不准备骂我一顿？我搞砸了这次交易，Sully！如果没有我在火萤那边多手多脚，我们现在已经到手两箱盘尼西林了。”

Sully的表情先是愣了一下，然后慢慢从严肃变成一个温和的笑容。他夹着雪茄嘿嘿笑了两声，用另一只手摸了摸上唇的胡子：“Nate，那毕竟是你的哥哥。我不知道你把我想成什么样的人了，但一条人命在我眼里比两箱药要值钱得多。”

“Sully——”

Sully举起手打断Nathan冲口而出的话：“还有Sam的情况，我知道。如果真的能研究出虫草菌疫苗，那绝对是这十几年来全世界最好的消息，但这并不代表我会认同军方以及火萤的做法。尤其火萤，我不知道这群人想干什么，但如果Sam落进他们的手里必死无疑。”

“是，”Nathan沉重地点点头，“假如火萤提前军方一步研制出疫苗，那接下来双方之间的权力争夺很可能会导致更多人丧命。”

“当然，并不是说落在军方手里会有什么好下场。”Sully沉吟了片刻，“你们不能再待在这里了，虽然旧金山隔离区可以算我的地盘，在这里不会有危险，但很可惜火萤已经知道了这间办公室地具体位置，哪怕外面那间仓库里有任何一名成员侥幸活下来，他们一定会来这里找Sam和你。你们待在这里太危险了。”

“那你觉得我们去哪里比较好——而且Sully，你待在这里难道不也很危险吗？”

“火萤又怎么知道你们回来过呢？”头发花白的中年人朝他露出一个狡黠的笑容，“本来就有小小的传言，说我和军方有关系，你顾忌Sam的情况不再回来找我也是情有可原。再说了，经过今天这件事后火萤肯定很难再在西海岸逗留下去了。”

Nathan真想问问Sully传言是否属实，但现在显然不是时候。Sully从办公桌后站起身，示意Nathan跟着他走。两个人离开办公室来到前面的货架陈列室，Sam正靠墙坐在一侧的地面上，手里的雪茄只抽了短短四分之一就掐灭了，此刻正被他放在鼻子下面。

“你大可不必这么节省，我这里还有不少好烟。”Sully瞥了Sam一眼，朝他伸出手，“刚才还没做自我介绍。我叫Victor Sullivan，熟人都叫我Sully。”

Sam利落地站起身。“Nate的哥哥，Sam。”

“Nathan已经把你的事都和我讲了。你可以放心，我绝对不会把你的特殊情况告诉第二个人。”

“当然了，Sully。”Sam微微一笑，“Nate把你当成亲人看待，所以我相信你不会泄露秘密。”

“好吧，那我们就先不谈这个了。”Sully走到靠里面的一个柜子旁边，从口袋里掏出一把小钥匙打开了最下面的橱子，掏出两个深色的双肩帆布包。“我刚才已经和Nathan说过了，你们现在待在我这里很危险，火萤知道我这里的具体位置，而在今天这事之后军方随时都可能过来搜查。你们最好能在双方反应过来之前尽快转移，能转移到西海岸的隔离区最好，再不济也应该暂时离开加州，等这阵风头过去之后再回来。”

他把双肩包递给兄弟两人。“这是我一直准备在这里的紧急逃生包，里面有压缩干粮，水，少量的药品和必要的工具，够你们在感染区生活至少两个星期。”

紧急逃生包拎在手里无比沉重，仿佛Nathan现在的心情。他在看到Sam还活着的那一刻就知道他们肯定要陷入逃亡模式，但过去五年里相对安逸的生活已经让他逐渐松懈了下来。在真正要离开Sully，离开旧金山隔离区的这刻，他发现自己竟然满是不舍。

“Sully……”他走上前一把抱住这五年来亦师亦友的上司，感觉喉咙猛地收紧，“多谢你。多谢你五年前救了我，这么多年一直在帮助我，到了最后又——”

“好了，别这么婆婆妈妈的。”Sully拍了拍Nathan的后背，语气很爽朗，但当他们分开始Nathan能看到他眼睛里些微闪烁的光，“等你们两个再回来，我还等着你们给我做苦工呢。”

“抱歉，我想插一句，”Sam的声音突然从身边响起，Nathan和Sully都停下来看向他，“Sully，非常感谢你为我们做的一切，但我还想问一下，你能安排我们离开隔离区吗？Nathan的话还好，我根本没有身份证件，一旦在街道上被盘查肯定会被立刻当场处决，或责被抓回去。我知道你当时帮助了Nate制造了身份证件，不知道你能不能帮我也——？”

“抱歉，Sam 。”Sully摇了摇头，“制造身份证件需要特殊材料，但现在我手头并没有。而且我觉得以你的宝贵程度，就算能伪造出证件，一旦你被发现就会被抓回去。”

“你说的没错。”Sam叹了口气，“那么出城的方法？”

“是啊，Sully，你有什么好主意吗？你的地道唯一能直接出城的那个已经不能再使用了，剩下两条一个在隔离区大门附近另一个在区内，恐怕都不是什么好出口。”

“啊啊，年轻人们，一个个都这么着急干什么。”Sully晃了晃手，“我这里虽然没办法直接送你们出城，但我没说我找不到方法啊。事实上，我恰巧认识另一个同样知道秘密出城方法的人，而她目前就在旧金山隔离区，据说恰好在区域内那条通道出口的附近。”

“她？”Nathan重复了一遍，立刻明白过来，“你是说Elena Fisher吗？”

Sully微笑着点了点头。Sam的表情很茫然，但没有再次插嘴。

“Elena怎么回旧金山来了？我还以为她仍然在俄勒冈州那边。”

“当然是为了奥克兰那场大骚动。我得到情报说她昨天晚上刚刚抵达旧金山，几个小时前刚进入隔离区。她一定有法子带你们出去。”

“的确没错，但是……我们难道也要把Sam的情况告诉她吗？你知道她是个——”Nathan做了个手势，没把这话说下去。

“你想说喜欢嗅东嗅西管人闲事的记者，还是绝对烦死人不偿命的理想主义者？”Sully笑了一声，“无论如何，我知道她能帮你们。等你们从那边出去之后，去找之前经常和我们做交易的George，他知道Elena具体在哪里。”

“好吧，”Nathan叹了口气，“多谢你，Sully。”

他们三个人站在通道入口处，Nathan最后环顾了一圈地下室内各式各样陪了他五年的东西。他突然想到很多年前感染刚刚爆发，Sam带着他从军方寄宿学校逃出来，他最后一次打量自己宿舍房间的那一刻。他曾无数次像今天一样因为迫不得已而匆匆离开，他们母亲的旧房子，学校，他和Sam曾经的家……无论他想或不想，Nathan从没能回去过这些他匆匆离开的地方，而他凭什么认为Sully这里会是个例外呢？

他真的能带着Sam逃开军方以及火萤的双重威胁，最终再次活着回到这里吗？

双肩包紧紧压在他的肩头，他却觉得自己身负千斤重担，被压得喘不过气来。

“嘿，小子，别这么皱着眉头。一切都会好起来的，我们肯定能再见面。”

Sully温暖的手覆在Nathan的肩头，似乎帮他卸下些许重量。他注视着Sully的眼睛，朝他点了点头，然后带着Sam一起走进通向隔离区内的地下通道入口。


End file.
